<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The New She-Hulk by Abigail_Cowen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185756">The New She-Hulk</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen'>Abigail_Cowen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, She-Hulk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crime Fighting, Dayton - Freeform, F/M, Heroes to Villains, New York, One Shot, Uncle-Niece Relationship</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:29:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>515</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28185756</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abigail_Cowen/pseuds/Abigail_Cowen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sofia Carson as She-Hulk taking over for her uncle Bruce Banner</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The New She-Hulk</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>*Sofia was relaxing with a book and some hot cocoa, she always loved romance novels and cocoa on a cold Winter day,  "This is a cold winter day to just stay in and read while drinking cocoa" *She said* *The next day she was having breakfast at the cafe down the street, a good meal and coffee as well as juice, the waiter came and refilled her coffee cup and she continued eating,  her cell phone rang when she looked at who was calling she smiled and answered* "Uncle Bruce good to hear from you, how are you?" *Sofia said* "I'm doing good but I can't be the Hulk anymore I'm busy with work and getting old, I was hoping you could become the new Hulk" *He said* </p><p>*As she listened to her uncle she paid the bill and left a tip heading to her car.* "Oh I've seen you in action and I don't think I can do what you do" *She said* "Yes you can just have faith and I know you can do it, I already know that it is inside you and you'd do anything to protect the city and people in it" *He said to her*  "Fine I'll do it whose the creep trying to destroy the city" *She said* "Someone named Jack Frost he wants to freeze the city and make it his, you have to stop him before this city turns into a icy wonderland" *He said* "Alright I'm only doing this just once since I love this city and it's my home" *She said*</p><p>*Early that night she was in a bubble bath thinking about becoming She-Hulk and just relaxing and enjoying the night.* "I should do this that way I can protect people and my home so I'm gonna make Jack Frost pay before he freezes my city but how do I defeat him" *She said getting out and drying off looking for ways to defeat Jack Frost, that night she was in bed and looked on the internet to find a way to beat him and make him all warm and toasty inside* "I'm gonna get Jack to become good and help protect the city he won't freeze this city or any part of the world not on my watch" *Sofia said getting some needed sleep*</p><p>*The next morning she had an early breakfast and than went to find Jack Frost who was on top of the city building with a ice machine* "This whole city is gonna be a icy wonderland and no one is gonna stop me, no one" *He said laughing* *Sofia got angry and turned into She-Hulk and went to the building and saw him* "Jack Frost your not gonna turn my city into a icy wonderland not while I'm here" *She said charging at him attacking him and breaking the ray machine, she goes to kick him giving him a beat down and warming his heart with a hug as he turned himself in to the police, Sofia smiled and turned back into herself and sat with a relaxing book*</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>